


【翻译】空洞

by Pastel_Teacups, Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是成为一名绝地的一部分，他迫使自己相信。于是，在他第一天路过餐厅时，他选择无视胃部传来的扭曲般的空洞。</p><p>你要学会自律。你要学会自控。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】空洞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047821) by [Pastel_Teacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups). 



> Many thanks to Pastel_Teacups for your kind authorization!
> 
> Here it is:
> 
> Pastel_Teacups Sat 20 Feb 2016 12:35PM EST
> 
> Thank you so much for the beautiful compliment! I would absolutely love it if you were to translate this work (given I received credit, of course)! Thanks so much for wanting to do so!

作者：AU，eating disorder! Obi. 欧比旺患有厌食症*。Angst警告。

 

正文

 

这是成为一名绝地的一部分，他迫使自己相信。在他第一天路过餐厅时，他选择无视胃部传来的扭曲般的空洞。

你要学会自律。你要学会自控。

于是，时间飞逝，他不断的消瘦下去，却也变得十分机敏灵活。

而他仍然恼火——即使当长袍渐渐变得空空荡荡，像是要把他淹没其中，他不得不去找些更小的袍子以适合自己的身材；即使他几乎能感受到骨头紧贴皮肉，几乎能数清脊柱上的每一块椎骨。

他从没想过能够掩盖事实。而的确，奎刚终于有所察觉。

起初，一切都很微妙。欧比旺可以把自己掩埋在无休无止的任务中——帮助他人，训练，冥想。接着，情况开始变得严重起来。

当然，当奎刚将一盘食物塞在他的学徒面前时，欧比旺摇摇头，不屑的摆了摆手。于是奎刚把手用力按在他的肩上，透过厚重的长袍，他几乎能感受到对方凹陷的胃部传来的痉挛。

“欧比旺。”他的声音安静却带着威严，平静的盯着学徒的眼睛。

“请你，快吃吧。”

他想开口抗议，但他不能。他只好痛恨地盯着面前的食物，仿佛那是自己的敌人。他小心翼翼的尝了第一口。

直到盘子近空，奎刚才算满意。

晚些时候，在他们没有一丁点隐私可言的共享房间里，欧比旺靠在抽水马桶旁边，流着眼泪，逼迫那些不讨人喜欢的食物离开他的身体。

几码开外的卧室，奎刚躺在床上无法入眠。他想着，到底该做些什么，才能让他的学徒在被疾病击垮前，得到拯救。

——

而还没等到奎刚能够做些什么，他就死了。

欧比旺已经成为了一名绝地。奎刚已经死去，但在他每一个试图入睡的夜晚，那些关于他们之间罪恶的私语总是缠绕在他的枕边，在他的耳畔用一种嘲弄般的忧伤语调低吟，就像生前奎刚环抱着他一样。

可这种早年时光已经远去。他已变得更瘦，更小，几乎不能满满的占住他的那边床——哪怕拥有奎刚的加入。

一名新的学徒，是的。他也收了徒弟。因一句私语般的承若，当他瘦弱的手臂抱住奎刚枯萎的身体时。

“答应我你会替我训练这个男孩儿。”他小声说道，试图抬起脸庞，手指沿循着欧比旺太过瘦弱的下巴轮廓。

“答应我你会好起来。”**他并没有说出声。尽管他绝望地想要尝试。他只是将最终无尽的遗憾和歉意通过两人摇摇欲崩的破碎连接传递过去。无需言语的道歉，因为这一切的一切并不能怪罪于他们中的任何一个。

接着，连接终止了。

欧比旺的头一直在无休无止的疼痛，哪怕是在睡觉时。

他像呼吸空气一样地喝水。他用全副的严厉训练着安纳金，就像奎刚训练他一样，但鲜少带着一分喜爱。

喜爱招致担忧，担忧引向黑暗。

他只崩溃过一次。安纳金十五岁的时候。但很快他又站了起来，试图驱散男孩眼里的忧虑。

他开始渐渐动摇，开始关注、并喜欢上了这个男孩儿。他无可抑制的注意到每一个安纳金不自然的羞赧笑容，注意到每一次他的眼睛因为赢得了辩论而发出胜利的闪光。

不再像先前一样间隔几天进食，欧比旺什么也不吃了。

他开始疯狂的减重。这种状况越来越明显，以至于有一天下午，尤达大师在冥想室堵住了他的去路，带着疑虑仔细打量着他。

“病了，你看上去，欧比旺大师。”

男人艰难的牵起嘴角，无视肌肉像是不属于自己的错觉。“您过虑了，尤达大师。我很好。”

尤达大师显然没有相信。

“他人的导师，你现在是。好的影响，你必须带来。”

他抗拒着想甩开无形中落在肩上的失败重担的渴望，拼命眨眼，企图驱赶眼前的黑幕。他站立的时间太长了。“我在努力，尤达大师。”

尤达没有再说什么，只是了然的看了他一眼，接着离开了房间。

欧比旺无奈的靠在墙上，滑落到地上，慢慢平复呼吸，极瘦，极瘦的手指抓紧头发。

只要他努力地工作，就能更好地藏匿。

他和安纳金坐在餐厅里，陪着男孩儿，一小口一小口地吃着面前的食物，一直等到他睡着，欧比旺才能尽可能无声的一点一点逼出先前艰难下咽的食物。

随着年岁渐长，安纳金也变得越来越聪颖，可他缺少一种委婉处理事情的正确方法。然而，这并不能成为阻止他的理由。

“你其实没吃，对吗？”某一晚睡前，他直截了当的问道。欧比旺只在沉默中等待着，等着他的学徒支撑不住闭上眼睛。“你从不进食。为什么？”

他在被单下的身体僵住了，这却一点也没能帮他把瘦弱，严重缺乏营养的身体温暖起来。“我当然会吃。你只是太过于沉浸在自己的世界里没有发现罢了。睡吧，安纳金。”

安纳金却坐起身来，明亮的蓝眼睛里燃烧着愤怒的火焰，直直的穿刺进欧比旺脆弱的头颅。“不，你不吃的。我观察了你好几个星期，好几个月。你就是什么也不吃。”

欧比旺干涩的吞咽。留在胃里的水分甚至对他的吞咽都造成了困难。尽管现在，他只喝能够支撑他活下去的分量。“睡觉，安纳金。你像个小孩子一样无理取闹。”

他的学徒还在喋喋不休，而师父对此却未发一言使得他气鼓鼓的转过身去闭上了眼睛。欧比旺一直等到确保安纳金的呼吸变得平缓，安静，才跌跌撞撞的冲进了卫生间。

第二天早上，安纳金把一大盘食物丢在师父面前，抱着双臂命令道：“吃。”

欧比旺没有表现出一点不适，平静的接受了几乎全部安纳金给他盛好的食物。要是不这么做，安纳金会再一次和他对峙，而他知道，在白日之下，他根本无法忍受这样的对话。他甚至随意的聊了些无关紧要的话题，于是当他们出发去给安纳金上课时，男孩儿看上去很是惊讶。

他在冲进卫生间的那一刻才放任眼泪将他淹没，他喘着气，呼吸急促，手指颤抖地抓紧抽水马桶的边缘。他开始呕吐。

终于结束时，眼泪顺着他的脸颊留下来，他以为自己是一个人。

而他不是。

“哦，欧比旺，”安纳金站在他身后，带着气音说道，声音里满含着痛苦和忧伤，为他的师父如此情形。

甚至是奎刚死前，他都未曾像现在这样听任泪水滑过脸颊。

安纳金把一只手按在欧比旺的肩上，压住了一声小小的惊呼，他发现他居然这么瘦弱，手掌的骨头透过皮肤像是要把他的手指刺穿。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛，想着到底是什么时候，安纳金居然成长了如此之多。

他的学徒坐下身来，抱住欧比旺，让他抵在自己怀中，手臂包裹着他瘦弱的双肩轻轻摇晃着。欧比旺无法自已的留下眼泪，泪水滴在他学徒的长袍上。

“为什么要这样，欧比旺？”安纳金在年长者的耳边低声问道，男人的哭泣渐渐平息，开始轻微的打着嗝。他的手指梳理着师父的头发，温柔，仔细，好像他是一头因为一丁点动静就会箭一样飞奔离开的困兽。“你为什么要这么对自己？”

他不知道该说什么。语言无法向安纳金解释一切。

他慢慢的从安纳金的缠绕中挣脱出来，艰难支撑着站直身体，他感到寒冷。

“等等，欧比旺，我——”

他的双腿颤抖，一步一步走下大厅，他听见安纳金在身后叫着他的名字，直到他的呼喊消失在冥想室的门外。欧比旺悄悄钻了进去，门在他身后安静的滑上。

蓦然间，像是房间里的空气被一下子抽干了一样。他的胸膛痛苦的起伏着，靠着墙，他慢慢滑到地上，砰的一声，几不可闻。

万幸的是，房间里一个人也没有。但欧比旺只是蜷缩在最小，最暗的角落里，瘦弱的膝盖抵着单薄的胸膛，试图调整呼吸，恢复最接近常态的正常。

他不知道自己在这里坐了多久，眼泪在脸颊上慢慢风干，他没有回到他和安纳金共享的房间。奇迹般的，这一整夜，他都未受打扰。

——

第二天早晨，安纳金塞在他面前的盘子小了很多。

年轻的学徒重重的坐在他的对面。

“我觉得——你应该不能一下适应大分量的食物。”他有点儿紧张的说道，看着欧比旺的眼神好像怕他下一秒就会站起身离开一样。“求你了，师父。就吃一点点。”

欧比旺的手在发抖，但他强迫自己犹疑地吃了一口，接着是第二口，第三口。他有点儿惊讶的放下了叉子。扫了眼时间，他皱着眉头转向他的学生：“你不是应该在上课吗？”

“我请假了。”安纳金回答，“跟尤达大师。他没多问什么。”

欧比旺艰难地吞咽着，喉咙里仿佛含着沙子。“那就好。”

——

安纳金跟着他，形影不离。

虽然不至于让人生厌，但他一直跟在年长的绝地身旁。他在欧比旺的旁边冥想，在他想要偷偷溜走时敏锐的跟上。

同样，小份的午餐，晚餐，但不至于那么少。

欧比旺的胃因恶心而痉挛着，安纳金没有容许他有片刻的空闲来体味这种发自身体内部的纠结冲动。

他们进行过几次训练式的交手，安纳金把他击倒在地。他看上去不是被胜利照耀得容光焕发，他只是十分担忧地看着他。

安纳金也整夜整夜的不睡觉。他坐在床上，坐在欧比旺身边读书，决心驱使他用力睁大双眼。

无声的眼泪滑过欧比旺的脸庞。他背靠着安纳金，静静地躺着，毫无睡意。不是他选择这样，而是自我厌恶阻止他享有睡眠。他匆匆擦去眼泪，责备自己为何任由它们流下。

直到太阳升起，他们一夜无眠。

——

早餐。午餐。晚餐。都一样。安纳金又逼着他喝了点儿水。

而到了晚上，安纳金听到了呕吐的声音，和轻微的抽泣。

他躺在欧比旺身旁，两手紧紧圈住他瘦削的身形，手指梳理着他的头发，在他后背温柔的画着圈，小心翼翼的不去碰到那些尖利凸起的骨节。

最后——最终，欧比旺睡着了。而安纳金却再也不能安然入眠，他害怕着也许一闭上眼睛，他的师父将离开他的拥抱。

——

就这样，过了两年。事情渐渐好转起来。最终，欧比旺能够吃下正常食量的饭食，而安纳金学会了在睡梦中为极小极小的一点动静而惊醒，在他们共同分享的床上，对此他们两人都十分默契的保持沉默。欧比旺甚至达到了几乎正常的体重，尽管两位绝地内心都十分清楚，镜子前的微微停留，可能就会给他的健康带来极大的考验。安纳金正式成为了绝地武士。在受封仪式上，他笑得异常明亮，欧比旺思考着，也许自己并不是个完完全全的败笔。

他知道安纳金特别要求和他一起出任务。他也知道尤达对此毫无异议。从没有人提起过这些事。

而现在，欧比旺甚至会时不时的微笑。微笑似乎如此简单，就好像从不需要任何理由。

——

然后，安纳金离开了。接着，像是牵引的治愈绳线被剪断，欧比旺开始回到从前。

从穆斯塔法的对决，到第二天早晨，这段时间中的某一刻，欧比旺发现自己又一次回到了抽水马桶边，靠着它沉重地喘气，像是弥补过去那些年中未受的痛苦一样。

没有一点缓冲过渡，第二天他就什么也不吃了。尤达面露悲伤，像是知道一切，但这都不重要了。有太多沉重，紧迫的事情正等待着他们去处理，时间不能浪费在这种事情上。

卢克有他父亲的眼睛。当欧比旺用消瘦的手臂把他抱在臂弯，他想着，这一场混乱何时才能结束，他是否有机会活到那一天。

他有时候会希望，希望着也许安纳金会出现在他简陋的厨房里，端着一盘食物，一脸坚决，站在那里。

要是他真的出现了，欧比旺暗下决心，他将重新开始进食。

完

 

*关于厌食症，本文中写到的Eating Disorder（饮食失调症/进食障碍）其实包括两种症状（厌食症和贪食症），依照文本，欧比旺患有的应该是厌食症。

**此处原文只有一个引号，应该是作者遗漏。


End file.
